Secret B2 (Clash)
WARNING - THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS ON A VERY SECRET, WELL-HIDDEN PIECE OF INFORMATION. ONLY READ THE REST OF THE PAGE IF YOU ALREADY KNEW ABOUT THIS OR ARE CURIOUS. IF YOU DON'T PAY MUCH ATTENTION TO CLASH AND WANT TO KEEP ALL THE INFORMATION FRESH FOR YOURSELF, IT IS ADVISED YOU PRESS THE BACK BUTTON. Also note that this page assumes you know who Secret A is. Main Secret B page here. Carrying on, then. Summary Masahiro Sakurai is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. Masahiro Sakurai is the creator of the Kirby and Super Smash Bros. franchises and has also worked on a number of other titles. While he has received some criticism for his recent work, a lot of his creations are highly praised and it'll be interesting to see him inside his own creation. In the game's story mode, the Dark Tournament, Sakurai created data of himself to investigate the Smash Bros. world and fix what has been set wrong. How that really did go along is unknown... Masahiro Sakurai as a fighter will be the final character to be worked on for Super Smash Bros. Clash. Means of Unlocking First thing's first, you need to unlock Akuma. After that... *Clear Akuma's Dark Tournament storyline and get his good ending from the last story. You can't continue against the final boss. *Clear Classic Mode, All-Star Colosseum, Grand Finale Colosseum and Boss Rush Colosseum with Akuma. *Clear Event 102: Surge of Murderous Intent on Unfair. You'll also need to do a few other things. These are: *Obtain all content (trophies, music, stickers and the like) you do not unlock with Sakurai and a few things you get from Akuma. Basically, this means everything that isn't on Sakurai's challenge wall or some of Akuma's challenge wall. *Get at least 59 of the 60 regular characters' Dark Tournament good endings. *Clear All-Star Colosseum, Grand Finale Colosseum, and Boss Rush Colosseum with all characters. *The combined stage total for the Pit of Survival should be at least 600. This can mean you just have to win 100 matches with one (since that's a requirement to get Akuma) and 25 each with 20 others. You can also just win 600 matches straight with a single character. There are a ton of things, really. *Clear all 60 of the main characters' Challenge Walls. Akuma's you don't need to clear. After doing all of the above, play through Classic one final time on Unfair. You need to fight both of your rivals as well as Akuma. This will get you another new ending for Classic Mode featuring a silhoutte of Sakurai hiding behind the Subspace logo with a message saying "Now, it is time for you to find the true last story..." As the game suggests, you have to clear the last story one final time. You can do it with anyone. After clearing the titular tournament you are forced to take the "Fight Against the Army" path. Just play through it like normal until you get to the point where you would normally fight the final boss. Before the battle starts, a small cutscene occurs where Sakurai will replace the Master Weapon as the last battle of the Dark Tournament. Sakurai is just a tad bit harder than Classic Mode Akuma, so good luck here. Once you win that, you'll get a different ending. After viewing the (unstoppable this time, since this adds "Voice: Masahiro Sakurai" onto it!) credits, check the Smash Tab. He will have sent you a message. ---- "Dear (name), My world was flawed. I have watched it become a land of chaos over the past few moments. It's become infested with anti-heroes and inhuman monsters... all of which we created years ago. Even my most loyal creation, the Master Hand, has betrayed me. This is why I've programmed myself here to see what has really happened, see what was capable of enough force to destroy the world without any help from myself. Turns out the Master Weapon isn't the strongest force who lurks here. It's '''you'. You have impressed me. I never thought one of the characters I programmed into this world would have bested me. Your skill is remarkable. For that, I shall join you.'' Let there be a Clash! *laugh* ~Sakurai" ---- Cue this notice appearing: "Masahiro Sakurai, the creator of the Super Smash Bros. series, is ready to Clash!" Once Masahiro Sakurai is unlocked, his portrait is invisible. You have to place your cursor to the right of Sonic on the character select screen and he should appear on your portrait on the bottom of the screen. He's usable in all modes, although you can block him and Akuma from random matches. Sakurai already has all his challenge wall rewards revealed although you still have to actually unlock them. Unlocking Sakurai also unlocks the final two event matches; Event 103: Director's Cut and Event 104: Creators of the Empire and you also can play his Dark Tournament story. Pros & Cons Pros Cons Moveset Other Taunts and Victory Poses On-screen appearance Statistics Since Sakurai is a secret, his stats are hidden from the main wiki pages. His stats are: *In Classic Mode and you meet the circumstances to fight Rival 1, hold a shield button down to fight Akuma. Hold a special button to fight Meta Knight. Hold an attack button to fight King Dedede. Press anything or else or nothing to fight a random character of the three. In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Frame Data Costume Colors Victory Quotes Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia *Masahiro Sakurai also provides the voice of King Dedede in the game. External links Category: Secret characters